Secret last names
by MellowDragon
Summary: Trunks meets a new girl at school and quickly befriends her. Her name is Pan, granddaughter of both Son Goku and Satan Hercule. Neither of them want the other to know their last name because they want a friendship that doesn't revolve around being rich and famous.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret last names**

* * *

Authors note: I guess I'm giving writing fanfiction another try. I've never written anything other than Bulma and Vegeta fanfics so getting into Trunks and Pan's characters have been a bit challenging and I apologize if they are out of character and If you don't like my fanfic. If you don't like it I would really appreciate if you kept any reviews rated Teen…not mature. The last thing I want to do is offend (or be offended) people…it's just some people don't know how to be nice and keep mean comments to themselves. (sorry… I had one reviewer who I had to report for abuse and I ended up blocking him/her from my account…so I don't want any of you to be offended in any way)

I would like to give many thanks to Princess of all saiya-jins who helped me come up with the idea for this fanfics and gave me lots of support to continue. (though I must admit I don't care much for TrunksxPan (no offence to the people who do like them together)) Many thanks :3

* * *

**Trunks **

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and glared at it hoping it would shut up and let me get ten more minutes of sleep…I sighed and shut the contraption off.

I showered, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Today was my first day as a senior at high-school, my last year…finally.

I still don't understand why my mom made me attend a public school…I mean she's always telling us how she is a genius and how wonderful she is so can't she just teach me what I need to know…I am the smartest in the school by the way.

Oh and just in case you haven't guessed who I am yet…My name is Trunks. Trunks Briefs, heir to the capsule corporation…my mothers business. My mom's Bulma Briefs in case you didn't know. My dad…Vegeta is a strange man to say the least. He has a tail and can fly and shoot laser beams and…well you get the picture. Then there is my annoying younger sister Bulla. She looks just like mom…but acts like dad…She's starting high-school this year.

I quickly ate breakfast and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I said, before running outside and flying off towards school. I land a couple of blocks away from the school and start to walk. I didn't want any more attention than I already got. Everyone knew I was the heir to a really rich company and everyone wanted to be my friends because of it…if they knew I could fly…well…I think you understand.

I reach the school and walk inside. As I walk through the halls a lot of people I don't know and don't care to know wave and say Hi.

I ignore them.

I go to my homeroom class and sit down, hoping no one will come to talk to me.

"Luckily" for me…two boys sit down, one next to me and the other across from me. I sigh and look at them.

"What?" One thing I inherited from both my parents is their impatience.

"So you hear about the new girl we're getting?" So they are bugging me about some new girl!?

"No…I didn't…" I may hate these boys…but I try to be nice to them…sometimes…

"Apparently she's really cute." I groan in my head…when will they get the hint and _leave_?

"Really?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! Hey do you think she'll like me?" I had had enough of these two and I was about to yell when (thankfully) the bell rang.

The teacher came in and did attendance and most people talked afterwards. Homeroom always seemed like a waste of time. The bell rang again and everyone set off to their next class. I have math first, I liked math at least…

The day went by really slow and thankfully lunch came.

I always ate alone, I liked it that way.

**Pan**

I hated this new school…all the people in it are so…normal. I grew up with some strange people, one's that could fly…so seeing these people was strange. Sure, the people were nice…but they were too weird.

It was lunch time and after I got my lunch I looked for a place to sit. I looked around the lunch room and saw a sea of many hair colors. Black, brown, blonde, purple…Purple?

I've never seen anyone with purple hair before. It was a pretty lavender color and I wondered where that girl had found her hair-dye…I walked over and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head and I learned something new about this girl.

She is a he.

"What?" I stared at him, not registering that he asked me a question. "What do you want?" He sounded angry and I snapped out of my daze.

"I'm sorry…I kinda mistook you for a girl…" Wow Pan…good first impression…

Oh! I must have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Son Pan, granddaughter of Son Goku and Hercule Satan and daughter of Son Gohan and Videl Satan. I love martial arts and I like to think I'm pretty strong.

The strange boy with the purple hair just raised one eyebrow, then he started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, starting to get mad because truthfully…I was confused.

"Yeah…I get mistaken for a girl all the time…what was it this time? My feminine figure? Or maybe my pound of make-up I constantly wear?" Man…this boy was strange…he wasn't like any other guy I had ever met before.

"Truthfully it was your hair." I told him while sitting down across from him.

"My hair…?" He looked confused.

"Yeah…its lavender so I figured only a girl would dye her hair that color…obviously I was wrong…" I wanted to know why a boy would dye his hair lavender…all the guys I knew had black, brown, or blond hair…

"I didn't dye it…this is its natural color."

"…really?" I was surprised…should I believe him…or is he lying?

"Yep!" I liked this boy. He was strange but he was different than all the other people at this school.

I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"My name is Pan." I decided to not include my last name because I hated it when people learned I was granddaughter to Son Goku…one of the greatest martial artists. They figured I'd be rich and wanted to be my friend just so they could have a rich friend. The thing is I'm not rich at all. Now my friend Bulla though…she was rolling in the dough.

In other words…she was rich.

Her mother was Bulma Briefs, the millionaire. I wasn't her friend just because she was rich; I liked her for who she was. She had told me about her older brother and how much of a weirdo he was…but I had never met the guy.

"My name is Trunks." The boy said, purposefully leaving his last name out.

"Hi…so where are your other friends?" I wondered, usually boys would be hanging out with all their other guy friends talking about girls and sports.

"I…I don't really have any other friends…It's usually just me, my laptop, and my lunch." I instantly thought he was the kind of guy who would look up porn on his laptop and I got kinda nervous…

**Trunks**

I noticed the look Pan got on her face and realized she must think I'm a porn star or something along that line.

"I'm kinda a nerd but…I like to develop different software and practice hacking into different sites." She looked relieved and let out a little sigh.

"What sites have you hacked into?" I have a feeling now she thinks I hack into the schools mainframe and change grades.

"Oh…you know…Capsule Corp…" She looked shocked, so I stopped my list there.

"You…you broke into Capsule Corps database!?" She all but yelled.

"Yes…now keep it down will ya? It wasn't that hard…It took me about five minutes to find out my m…Bulma's password." I hope she didn't notice I had almost called Bulma my mother.

"Really! What's her password?" She looked excited, but I wasn't about to give out my mothers password to some girl I just met.

"Can't tell ya…so…are you new here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah…today's my first day…I haven't met any interesting people other than you. My family is really strange so all these people seem…really really strange." I smiled at that, I understood what she was saying…

"I understand. Both my parents are strange and my family is far from normal." She looked like she didn't believe I understood…I didn't know what her family was like, but being the son of a multi-millionaire and the prince of saiyans definitely classifies as strange.

We talked all throughout lunch, but one subject we preferred to stay away from was our families. The bell rang and we had to return to our classes. I had never talked to someone like her and I was surprised to realize that I was kinda looking forward to talking to her again tomorrow.

Pan

Trunks was an interesting guy and even though he doesn't quite understand how strange my family was, I like him. Not like…you know like like him…but as a friend. I was looking forward to seeing again.

I went to my next class, and the next one, and soon the school day was done. I was sad to see Trunks wasn't in any of my classes, but I had Language Arts with my friend Bulla.

I walked outside after school and I saw Trunks. He wasn't taking a bus or driving a car so I figured he must live near the school. I ran over to him and he seemed almost nervous to see me.

"Hey Trunks! Do you live near the school? If so can I walk with you?" He looked nervous and seemed to be thinking.

"Umm…actually I don't really live near here…" Huh? If he didn't live near here…then why was he walking?

"So…where do you live?" I asked, wondering if he was trying to get me to leave him alone or if he didn't live in the Central city where the school was.

"Well…I live in…far away…" Now I was suspicious. Why was he not telling me where he lived?

"Really…how far away?" I asked.

"WestCity…" Wait…did he just say WestCity? And he's going to walk all the way there?

"Umm…where's your car?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Oh…I don't have one. I walk home." Yeah…I ain't buying it. There was no way a normal person could walk so far in a few hours. I'll see how he gets home if it's the last thing I do.

"Cool. I live in West city too! We can walk together." True…I didn't live in the WestCity, but it would be simple to fly home once I figured out what was going on with Trunks.

Trunks

Darn it! Why won't she leave me alone so I can just fly home? Sigh…I guess I'll have to find a way to lose her and sneak off before flying home…

"No…I don't think that's a good idea…" I said, trying to get her off my tail…well my figurative tail…she doesn't know about my real tail I inherited from my father.

"And why not?" Man…why is she so darn nosy? Well…I guess she is a girl so she would be nosy…how am I going to get her to leave me alone?

"Cause…I live in a…bad neighborhood…" I lied…maybe not the best lie…but you can't say I didn't try.

"I can protect myself." That's it…I took off running, not wanting to deal with her any longer. I looked behind me to check how far back she was…

She was somehow keeping up with me…well she was slightly behind…but still. I ran into an alley and before she could catch up I jumped to the top of the nearest roof. I waited a while and looked down to see if she was still looking for me. I didn't see her and I sighed in relief. I turned around and was about ready to fly off…

But lo and behold…there she was. I nearly groaned aloud.

"How'd you get up here Trunks?"

"I could ask you the same thing Pan." When I said that she seemed to grow nervous.

"Well…I climbed…up here…and you?"

"Same…what do you want and don't you have to go home to your mom or something?" I asked hoping she would leave so I won't be late. My father never is happy when I return late on days he trains me and today happened to be one of those days he did…and here I was going to be late thanks to some girl who can't keep her nose out of other people's business.

"Fine…if you want to be Mr. Mysterious then fine…but I will find out why you are acting strange." With that she slid down the drainage pipe to the sidewalk and ran off. Before she got too far though she turned around and looked up to me and waved. I waved back and watched as she disappeared from my sight and I sighed in relief. I took off towards home, hoping that dad won't be in a bad mood today…well any worse than it normally is anyways.

That girl is still confusing…then again…when aren't girls confusing.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter and I apologize if they were out of character or if you didn't enjoy the story. I've never written anything in first person before so I hope it wasn't too bad. I would like if you could review and tell me what you think and depending on how many reviews (or how enthusiastic the reviewers are) I get, I will continue on with this story…if not I'll take it down and return to the drawing board and start a new fanfics…It's up to you though…

And again thanks to Princess of all saiya-jins for the wonderful ideas and help.

~MellowDragon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Well…here's the second chapter…I have no idea how long this story is going to be and truthfully…I don't have much of a plot figured out…so I guess it's just write what comes to mind and hope it turns out good in the end…Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Trunks

I awoke again to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock, knowing that glaring at the infernal contraption won't turn it off, I hit the off button and reluctantly climbed out of bed. After I showered and dressed, I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, Morning dad." I said still somewhat sleepily.

"Morning dear, how'd you sleep?" Mom asked. The only response I had received from my dad was the normal grunt.

"Fine mom." Truthfully I didn't. That nosey girl Pan had invaded my dreams and I had NOT wanted to dream about her.

"That's good dear…you seem a little tired though…" Of course…leave it to my mom to notice I was tired…

"Nah, I was just thinking…" Okay…I know I am not a good liar…but sometimes I can get away with it…

"No you weren't boy. Don't lie to your mother." This time obviously wasn't one of those times I got away with it…leave it to my dad to sniff out a lie…

"Well…" I sure wasn't going to tell them I had been dreaming about a girl and that had been the reason to keep me up. "I just had a bad dream and couldn't get to sleep…" I hoped that they wouldn't push the subject any further.

Thankfully my sister, Bulla, walked in just then and their attention switched to her. I took that opportunity to leave and I headed off to school. It didn't take me long to get there and once I was there I headed to my first class.

But…I ran into Pan.

"Hey Trunks! How are you today?" I groaned internally and put out a fake smile.

"Fine, and you?" I asked her, not really caring.

"Tired…but otherwise wonderful." That caught me off guard…she was tired as well…did she have weird dreams about me…no of course not…why would she?

"Great…well I must get goin…"

"Hey! Can we eat lunch together again?" Didn't she get the clue I wanted to go. Away. From. Her?

For once though…it wasn't because I hated her…for some reason…I just felt really uncomfortable around her.

Pan

Trunks didn't seem very talkative today…in fact he seemed almost uncomfortable. "I wonder why though?" I wondered to myself.

"We'll see…Well…umm…see ya later Pan." Trunks mumbled before turning around and walking off.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Why am I so nervous around him?" I thought. "Probably because I don't know him that well…" I reassured myself before heading to my first class…truthfully I didn't know if I believed myself.

Lunch came around and I had yet to see Trunks since this morning, and I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about seeing him again…but why did I have them? I didn't think much about them and continued through the lunch line. Once I got my lunch I found Trunks and walked up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"AHH!" He yelled as he jumped from the contact. I jumped from his reaction and stared at him for a moment. "Kami Pan! Don't sneak up on me while I'm thinking…" He shook his head and turned back to his lunch.

I sat across from him and looked at his face to see if he was mad at me. He seemed to be in deep thought and I was…glad that he wasn't mad at me…I was confused though…I had only known him for one day and yet I didn't want him to hate me…I sighed though I didn't realize it until Trunks talked.

"What's wrong Pan? …I didn't mean to yell…I just…you kinda scared me and it didn't help that I had my guard down…" He stopped and shook his head again.

"It's okay…it's just…are you mad at me?" I had to know even though he didn't seem all that mad…

"No I'm not…my father always told me not to let my guard down and now I've seen why." He told me as he smiled and chuckled nervously.

I've never really seen him smile like that before and I noticed how handsome he was when he smiled…PAN! I could **not** be thinking about these kind of things right now…I don't even know his last name and there is _no_ way I could be crushing on a guy I just met yesterday…is there?

"Umm…Pan?" He asked me with a curious look on his face

"…Yeah?" I replied almost hopeful.

GOODNESS PAN! What is wrong with you today? What could you possibly be hopeful for?

_That he will ask you out._

I could feel the blood rush to my face as that thought passed through my mind. There is no way that he could be asking me out…he's like…how old was he? We never exactly told each other our ages so I had no idea what grade he was in…

Trunks

I stared as her slight blush turned into a _major_ blush and I chuckled to myself.

As my father always said, "The female species…such an enigma."

Girls were confusing…one minute they were yelling at you and telling you you were a jerk for something you don't even remember doing and then the next minute they were on the ground crying their eyes out…

"Pan? What's up?" I asked hoping she wouldn't snap and start yelling at (I deal with that enough at home…my parents are crazy…especially my mother…) or start crying because I had kinda yelled earlier…

Her head jerked up to look at me and I saw many different emotions pass through her dark eyes…confusion, embarrassment, hesitation, and…desire? She looked away before I was really sure about the last emotion. I shook my head to clear my thoughts away from a probably misread emotion.

"Nothing much…why Trunks?" She wouldn't look at me and I felt a sort of pit in my stomach…I didn't want for her to hate me…but why didn't I? I barely knew her…I shook my head for the…what…fourth time today.

"I was…just curious…about the blush on your face…" Her eyes snapped up to look into mine and I know there was no way I could misread the emotion in her eyes this time.

It was, without a doubt, anger.

"I'm not blushing you idiot! It's…it's just hot in here…just leave me alone!" She stood up and left the cafeteria, leaving me staring after her and wondering what just happened. I sighed and shook my head…again…I agree with my father.

Females are such enigmas…

Pan

I couldn't believe I just did that! I yelled at Trunks and then stomped away from him…

Oh Kami…he probably hates me and never wants to talk to me again…What am I going to do? I can't exactly walk back in there and apologize…no that would just hurt my pride and I'll seem clingy…No…I'm not going to look clingy to some guy I just met…no…he should be the one apologizing. He was the one who was being nosy and butting into my personal business.

"Humph…If Trunks wants to be my friend then he should come apologize for being such a jerk." I told myself. My mind was thinking that statement was right…but my heart was telling me to go back in there and apologize…after all he only seemed to be worried about me so why did I yell at him? I sighed before heading off towards my next class.

The rest of the school day went by and I didn't see Trunks until we were leaving…well technically I didn't see him…

I ran into him on accident…Funny thing is…I had been thinking about seeing him again when I had rammed into his chest. I looked up only to see his startling blue eyes…I never mentioned how gorgeous his eyes were, they look just like…PAN! I mentally scolded myself and backed up slightly so my body wasn't right up against his anymore.

"Umm…I'm sorry…" I murmured not really knowing if he heard me. I heard him grunt and I looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and turned around and took about three steps before turning his head towards me.

"It's okay…just make sure you watch where you are going next time…okay?" he asked me. I nodded before remembering that I wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Trunks?" I saw him stiffen before turning around to face me, so I continued. "Umm…I was wondering…" I paused…I didn't know why I was so nervous…

"Look Pan…I can't be late getting home today, yesterday you made me late and my dad was ticked off at me so all this week I have to get home and train all day until dinner for punishment…" he trailed off…

"…train? Like Martial arts?" I asked now very curious. He groaned before nodding.

"Yes…martial arts…why are you curious?" I was excited. I liked martial arts and I was actually pretty good at it too. Then a thought hit me.

"HEY! Maybe we could spar sometime. I'm pretty good at martial arts so I'll hold back on you." Trunks started laughing at me and I started to get angry. "WHAT!? You think that just because I'm a girl means I can't be strong?" I asked him angrily.

"No, not at all…I know girls can be strong…my mom scares me sometimes…it's just…I've been training ever since I could walk with my dad who is one of the best martial artists on Earth…so…you don't have much of a chance…" Okay…I learned something new about Trunks…he was cocky.

"Fine, this Saturday at noon twenty miles away from west city. We'll see who is stronger." After I said that I turned on my heel and walked away from Trunks. I turned a corner and froze…

"Did I just ask him out on a date…?"

* * *

A/N: Okay well that's chapter two for all ya…I truthfully have no idea how long this story is going to be and what going to happen throughout the entire thing…so…what'd you think of the second chapter? OH! And if you want you can tell me who you want to win the sparring "date". Will it be Pan, the strong and brave, or will it be Trunks, the powerful and humorous. Or maybe it'll be a tie…hmm…see I have no idea what is going to happen so if anyone has any idea for the story they thoughts are very welcome…

I would love to read a lot of reviews…seriously those things are addicting to read and the positive ones help me get motivated to write the next chapter quicker.

~MellowDragon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: They say three's a charm…whoever they are…anyways here's the third chapter. I would like to thank the people who reviewed and would like to give my thanks for the people who are going to review…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ but…sadly there are no real dragon balls so Akira Toriyama gets to keep it…

Trunks

I stared at Pan's retreating form and a thought passed through my mind.

I just got a date…to fight a girl…

I shook my head and turned to head home. When another thought passed through my mind…

How was I going to get away from my parents long enough to meet up with her…and without my parents asking me where I am going?

It was Friday so I had to find a way to leave by noon tomorrow…

I landed outside the Capsule compound and walked inside. I was greeted by my mother like any other normal day.

"Hey Sweetie. How was school today?" She asked me like every other day.

"Fine mom, how was your day?" I asked, usually the answer told me what mood my dad was in.

"Oh…it was quiet, I mostly did some work in the lab." Good, dad wasn't in a bad mood.

"Well, that's good…" I tried to walk away to plan my escape when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Trunks dear…" my mom had stopped me "I've been working on a hydroelectric generator modification and I was wondering if you know…you could help me with it tomorrow…" She gave me a smile that I couldn't say no to.

"Sure mom…what time?" I smiled weakly.

"Hmm…how does ten sound?" TEN! That leaves me no time to leave…knowing my mom I'll be there until five if we start at ten…

She must have noticed my pause and she gave me a worried look.

"Is something wrong Trunks?"

"Umm…no, nothing's wrong mom…ten sounds great…" I tried to act like my normal self, but she apparently saw through it.

"Trunks…are you having…girl problems?" Leave it to my mom to figure out what was wrong…

"In…a…way…" I paused, not knowing what to say. She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"So…what's wrong…is she pretty?" I stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"It's not like that mom…it's just…" I paused and she nodded for me to continue, "There's this girl at school I just met and she's really strange…today she told me to meet her about twenty miles away from WestCity in order to spar with her…" I looked at her hoping she could help.

"Well…it seems like she asked you on a date…that's so cute…" She smiled and seemed to space off…I shook my head…my mom was so airheaded sometimes, "I think you should go…but don't hurt the poor girl…what time did she want you to go?"

"Twelve."

"Well…I'll keep your father busy for a couple hours so you can sneak off and go spar with her." She winked and I felt all the blood rush to my face…my mom can be so disgusting sometimes…

I stood and was about to leave when she stopped me once again.

"Is she pretty?"

"Moooommm…" I groaned…not wanting to answer her question. She giggled and let me leave. I went to my room and was glad to be away from her for now…

I lay on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I started to think about what my mom asked me.

Was Pan pretty?

I mean…I guess she was okay looking…better looking than most of the girls at the school…

…but was she pretty?

I sighed and rolled over…why did girls have to be so confusing?

Pan

I couldn't believe that I had technically asked Trunks on a date. I decided to walk home instead of flying so I could think.

What was I thinking? How could I fight Trunks without accidentally exposing my powers…If he found out I was some weirdo that could fly and shoot laser beams then he would never talk to me again…I sighed and flew off towards home.

I quietly opened the door…I didn't really want to talk to my parents right now…

"Pan, how was school today?" I turned and saw my dad, Gohan. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"It was…good…" His eyebrows furrowed slightly, noticing my hesitant answer.

"Did something happen?" I sighed and shook my head, I smiled slightly remembering the way Trunks always shook his head.

"No…It's just that…" I came up with a quick lie, even though I hated lying to my parents, "…some girls asked me to come to West City to go shopping with them…"

"…Did you want to go?" He asked me and I inwardly sighed with relief.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Well you're more than welcome to go then…just stay safe." He walked over to me and gave me a hug before heading off to probably find my mom.

I went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. I started to wonder what was wrong with me…

I was excited about tomorrow…about seeing Trunks at some other place than the school.

I didn't have a crush on him…did I? I shook my head…of course I didn't…

I sighed and rolled over…guys are sooo confusing…

Trunks

My mom kept her side of the bargain and made sure dad was kept busy. I glanced at the time and saw it was about thirty minutes to twelve. I walked outside and flew to where we were to meet and sat down. I looked at my watch and I saw I had about twenty five minutes to pass. I lay down in the grass and shut my eyes to relax seeing if I could sense Pan's energy.

I couldn't pick hers out from all the others so I waited…and I waited…and waited…

Pan

I took off about twenty minutes to twelve and hoped I wasn't late. I sensed Trunks energy and landed behind a tree and stepped out from behind it.

I found Trunks, he was lying on his back and I walked over to him.

He was asleep…

I stared at his face. He looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake him so I sat next to his side. I studied his features for a while.

He had tan skin that really made his light purple hair stand out, his jaw was chiseled and his mouth looked so warm and inviting.

She didn't notice she was leaning in towards him, until her lips were almost touching his and she froze.

What am I doing!? I can't kiss him…

She was about to lean back when his eyes suddenly shot open and locked onto hers. My eyes met his and I froze…

I leaned back and noticed that a single blade of grass was suddenly very interesting.

"Umm…hey Pan…" I looked up at him and saw him staring at me.

"…Hey…Trunks…"

"Ready to spar?" I was glad that he didn't question what I was doing…because I don't even know what I was doing…

He walked to the middle of the field and waited for me to join him. I walked over and stood across from him. I dropped into my battle stance and he fell into his.

Of course I was going to go easy on him.

No ki, no flying, just hand to hand combat.

Trunks

I watched as Pan followed me to the middle of the field and fell into her battle stance. I dropped into mine and told myself to hold back.

No ki, no flying. Just like some of the training sessions I have with my dad.

This was going to be fun.

I watched as she made the first move. She ran towards me and I waited until she was close and I jumped to the side.

She rushed past me and I turned ready to launch my own attack and to my own surprise was hit square in my jaw. I staggered back a couple of steps in surprise and held where she had punched me.

For a girl…she hit hard.

"Oh…my gosh…Trunks are you okay?" Pan asked me worriedly. I smirked and nodded, impressed at her strength. I waited for her to drop back into her battle stance and went after her this time. Her eyes widened and she went to move to the right, she was too slow and I followed her and caught her off guard. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and put her into a head lock. She struggled for a moment before going still. I loosened my grip on her worrying that I had hurt her.

She elbowed me in the gut and I let her go in surprise. I jumped back and she swung her leg around to try to take me off my feet. I smirked at her and she smiled back.

"I didn't know you were so good Trunks."

"Of course…my dad's only trained me since I was like two…You're pretty good yourself. I never knew that a girl could hit so hard though." I told her truthfully.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You hurt me…no way. You may hit hard but not even close to how hard my dad hits me." She gave me an almost pained look. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

Pan

"You hurt me…no way. You may hit hard but not even close to how hard my dad hits me." What Trunks had said replayed through my head again. Was he implying that his father…beat him.

As in child abuse…

I saw him cock his head to the side and give me a confused look.

"Is something wrong Pan?" He had let his guard down and I looked at him.

"Trunks…can I ask you a question and would you answer it truthfully?" I asked him, wanting to know the truth.

"Umm…depends on the question…"

"Does your father…abuse you?" I stared at his face to see any changes in his expression.

I was surprised when he smiled.

"No, he doesn't. Sure sometimes when we train he does hit me a little harder than he meant to…but he has never hurt me on purpose. I love him and I'm sure he loves me…he has this kind of bad boy persona that he likes to keep up with and won't say it…but I'm sure that he does." Trunks sounded so sincere that I didn't doubt what he said, I sighed in relief and was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and lift me up into the air.

"You let your guard down." I shivered as Trunks whispered in my ear. I giggled and tried to escape him and found his grip very hard to get out of. "You'll have to try to harder than that little girl."

His breath on my ear tickled and I giggled again. I squirmed but to no avail.

"Let me go you big oaf!" I laughed while squirming in his grasp.

"Only if you say I win." Trunks whispered in my ear. I swear that boy knows that his breath tickles my ear.

"Okay…I win." He let me go and I turned to him with a big grin on my face.

"Smartass." Trunks rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

I gently shoved him and he raised his eyebrows at me. He narrowed his eyes playfully and shoved me a little harder than I pushed him.

"Oh you're on mister." I told him before getting into my battle stance again. I went to fly towards him and I caught my mistake at the last minute, but I stumbled and lost my balance and tumbled into Trunks. He wasn't expecting me to ram into him and he lost his balance as well and we both fell onto the ground.

I pushed myself up and was startled by Trunks' bright blue eyes. It was then I realized our situation, I was lying on top of Trunks…

I swallowed hard and leaned in close to Trunks. He didn't move away so I continued on. I brushed my lips against his briefly and pulled back and was surprised when he pulled me back down into a longer kiss.

My eyes fluttered closed as I enjoyed the feeling the kiss created. I was just starting to really enjoy it when suddenly Trunks sat up, knocking me off him in the process. He stood quickly and turned away from me. I stood and started to follow him.

Just when I thought we were getting close he leaves me…What's going on here?

"Trunks! Wait up!" I yelled to him hoping he would slow down enough for me to at least catch up.

Trunks

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

One minute I was teasing Pan, then the next…we were kissing.

I panicked and sat up, knocking her off of me. I wanted to get away from her as fast as I could. My heart was pounding and I was confused. The only other times that my heart pounded was when I was training with my father, and when I knew I was going to get in trouble. So this feeling was new to me.

I did what seemed the most logical thing when something confused and scared you. Get as far away from it as you can…problem is it could walk and was stubborn.

I heard her yell my name and tell me to wait up. I turned towards her and glared a glare that would make my dad proud at her.

"What?" I growled at her. She paused in her pursuit and…I saw her eyes glisten with tears. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Look…Pan…I'm sorry, but I just can't do this…please…just leave me alone." I turned to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Trunks…I'm just as confused as you are…please just don't tell me to leave you alone…I want to be your friend at the very least." She pleaded with me, tears threatening to escape their prison.

"I don't think we can even be friends…I…haven't been truthful with you and you are a sweet girl and all but…I'm more of a loner." I tried to convince myself more than her.

"I haven't been all that truthful either…so I don't mind. You are a wonderful and funny guy and I want to be your friend." She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pan…but right now…I'm confused and my mom is trying to keep my dad busy so he won't get mad, so I have to go…I'll see you on Monday…" I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away from her.

Pan

I sighed as I watched Trunks run off. I hope we can be friends…though I guess I should start being truthful…but that means telling him I'm Son Goku and Hercule Satan's granddaughter…

I turned and started to fly home…

Some date that turned out to be…

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter…I appreciate the people who suggest the winner and since more people said it should end with a tie I decided on that. I had absolutely no idea how this chapter would turn out and I'm not sure I like it much…I do apologize for the out of character-ness so please don't yell at me too much…besides my mind is still on vacation in Oregon and I spaced off a lot while writing this chapter…

Please review and tell me what you think and I do like suggestions for new ideas for chapters (hint hint). Oh! And another thing…if you could tell me how soon you want Trunks and Pan to expose their parentage (like if they should expose it in the next one/two chapters or not for a while…)…

I really should plan this fanfic out a little more -_-

Please review and tell me what you think…

~MellowDragon

*=* (it's kinda like a duck creature thing…)

…sorry J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I don't update this fanfics as much as my other one I'm working on…so you do have to wait for new chapters a bit longer…but I try to work on both Secret last names and Blue Angel(my other fic) equally. I do have a harder time getting into character for SLN and I figure out what is going to happen next as I'm typing…so, I apologize if parts seem…strange or they don't flow right…

I appreciate all the nice reviews I've received and I look forward to seeing the new ones I'll receive. I'm thinking about revealing their parentage (or at least Pan's) in the next chapter…If you want me to wait longer for the revelation then tell me and I'll wait for a few more chapters.

* * *

**Pan**

I wasn't looking forward to going to school on Monday…which happens to be today. I was wondering if Trunks was even going to talk to me today.

I didn't want to be rejected by Trunks.

"Mom…I don't feel well today…may I stay home?" I tried, but my mom was no idiot.

"Pan…you're not sick…why do you really want to stay home?" I didn't want to tell her…though I still feel like dirt for lying to my dad…so I didn't want to lie to her.

"Never mind…bye mom…" I sighed and took off to school.

I didn't see Trunks all through the first half of the day, and I grew anxious as lunch came closer. I took a deep breath as I walked into the cafeteria and walked to the table Trunks and I sat at.

He wasn't there.

I sighed sadly as I sat in my seat. I wondered whether he hates me…then I started to wonder if he already had a girlfriend. That would explain why he freaked out when we kissed. I sighed…and looked down at my food. I suddenly wasn't all that hungry.

I looked up, ready to leave the cafeteria.

And I was met by two startling blue eyes staring at me.

I scream, and I saw him flinch.

"Trunks! Geez…don't scare me like that…Why are you here?" I asked him, surprised to see him there.

"What…I can't sit here anymore? I've sat here since I was a freshman." He smiled at me and I almost melted.

"That's not what I meant…I was…after Saturday…I figured…" I was stopped when he put his hand up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that, and I've learned not to live in the past, just the present and think about the future." He said, and though I didn't want to forget our kiss, he had a point.

"So…I've never gotten around to asking…what grade are you in Trunks?" I was curious…though whatever the answer my feelings for him wouldn't change.

What? I'm a girl in high school…I can have a crush can't I?

"I'm a senior. I figure you're a freshman." He said…he was a senior?

"Uhh…yeah. I'm a freshman…is it really that noticeable?" He laughed and I was somewhat relieved. He seemed normal…well as normal as he usually is.

"Oh! Hey Pan…have you heard about the new martial arts club that the school will be starting this year?" He smiled and he seemed excited.

"No, I haven't…" I was curious about the club…though if Trunks and I joined…he would be leaving at the end the year.

"Oh…well apparently they'll have some assembly later this week or next to introduce it and some of the new clubs. Supposedly they'll have some celebrity martial artist that'll come and demonstrate some fancy moves or whatnot." I nodded, starting to get excited.

Trunks' almost seemed contagious. He was happy…so you had to be happy even if you were having a bad day…though I wondered if Trunks was ever sad.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and laughed inside as I realized I'm picking Trunks' habits up.

I looked at Trunks and he was staring at me as if he had just asked me a question.

"Huh?" He shook his head and I smiled.

"Where you even paying attention?" I smiled innocently trying to figure out what I should say.

"Uhh…yeah…I was…" I'm a terrible liar and apparently Trunks saw right through my lie.

"So…what do you say?" Uh oh…

"Uhh…yeah." I decided to agree…to what? I had no idea.

"Really? I've never heard of the martial artist Yeah. Is he good?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Uhh…sorry I kinda spaced off…what'd you ask?" I felt stupid right now.

"Who do you think is the 'celebrity' martial artist?" I stopped to think…

I actually didn't know any martial artists other than my dad Gohan, my mom Videl, my grandpas Goku and Hercule, and I've heard of one of my grandpa's friends Vegeta…I've never met the guy…except when I was very little and I don't remember him.

"I have no idea…I don't know many martial artists…who do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Hmm…well the earthlings seem to like that phony martial artist Hercule Satan…" He looked at me as I started to choke on my juice.

I didn't know what surprised me more…him saying my grandpa's name, calling him a phony martial artist, or him saying earthlings…

"Are you okay Pan?" He gave me a curious look.

**Trunks**

I asked Pan if she was okay because she started to choke.

"Umm…yeah…Trunks?" I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call my…Hercule I mean…a phony martial artist?" I smirked.

"Because…well my dad says in the fight with Cell, it wasn't really Hercule that beat Cell…it was my dad's friend's son Gohan." I looked at her and her eyes were huge…and pretty…

"Gohan…beat…Cell?" I nodded.

"Also, when I was eight I entered the Tenkaichi Budokai and after I won the junior division Hercule was supposed to fight me…and for some reason he told me I had to greet him by lightly tapping his face with my fist…I still don't know whether he let me win…or if he was really that weak…"

Pan

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…

First Trunks tells me that my dad was the one to kill Cell…then he says that he fought my grandpa and beat him…

I know that Grandpa Hercule wasn't all that strong…but unless Trunks was like me…and could control his ki and…

I shook my head…

No Trunks seems normal…he seems very smart…though…I remember hearing about the Cell games from Grandpa Hercule and he said there was quite a few strange people…including Grandpa Goku and his friends…

Could it be that Trunks' father was at the Cell games?

I vaguely remember Trunks saying something about his father being very strong…and if it was Trunks' dad's friend's son who was my dad…it is very possible that Trunks' dad fought in the Cell games.

I shook my head…

Maybe I was over thinking things…

Maybe Trunks had a normal family and his dad just happened to know Grandpa Goku…

"Pan…Earth to Pan…You alive there?" I looked at him.

"What?" I didn't realize I spaced off for so long. Everyone was clearing out of the cafeteria and heading to their next class.

"Lunch is over…are you okay?" I nodded

"I was just thinking…" I briefly wondered whether or not I should ask Trunks if his dad fought in the Cell games.

"About what…or is it a secret?" He smirked at me and I giggled.

"Trunks…did your dad fight…in the Cell games?" I watched his face and his eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal.

"No he didn't fight in the Cell games." He shook his head.

So I guess Trunks was just a normal kid…I sighed…I wanted to find someone that was like me…

It was hard to find a guy that would accept you for who you were…especially if you could fly and shoot energy beams out of your hands…

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and I returned home. I decided to see if Trunks was telling me the truth

"Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Pan. What is it?" He was reading a book and looked up at me.

"Is it true that **you** were the one to kill Cell?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked me quickly.

"A boy at school."

"…And where'd he hear that from?"

"His father."

"What are this boy's name and his father's name?" I looked at him curiously. I wondered why he didn't simply say yes or no.

"Trunks…and I don't know his father's name…" His eyes widened as he whispered something.

"Well…it is true…so…are you and Trunks…like dating?" I reddened at his question.

"Dad! No I'm not." He smiled.

"So is that where you went? You didn't go to the mall did you?" I sighed…sometimes my dad was too smart.

"Yes…I did go to meet him, BUT we aren't dating…we just spared." I told him, hoping he was going to drop the subject.

"He is a good fighter isn't he? I'm sure his dad is still trying to make him stronger than me…I wonder if he is stronger than me…" He spaced off and I stared at him, "I should help your mother with dinner." He got up to leave.

"Wait! Dad…do you know Trunks and his father?" I asked him, confused.

"Hmm…yeah I remember when he was eight…him and your uncle Goten were best friends. They entered the Tenkaichi Budokai and made it to the end…Trunks won and knocked Hercule out of the ring…everyone thought that Hercule lost on purpose…Then they knocked one of the older fighters out and stole his costume and fought in his stead…" I stared as he seemed to get lost in the past.

I never took Trunks to be the kind of kid who would be naughty like what me dad was saying.

"He's a good kid…smart too…just like his parents…though he is very much like his father…"

"Who are his parents?" I asked him. Maybe I could learn more about Trunks through my dad.

"Gohan sweetie can you help me for a moment?" I heard my mom call.

"Coming dear. See ya' in a bit Pan." I stared as he left the room…never answering my question.

My question was never answered because Grandma Chichi and Grandpa Goku took my parents out for dinner and uncle Goten came to "baby sit"

I was going to ask him about Trunks, for I figured that if my uncle was best friends with Trunks…then he must know his parents.

But…he was on the phone all night with Valese…his girlfriend.

I went to bed, but it took me a while to get to sleep thinking about who Trunks really is.

Is he a normal kid who is skilled in martial arts…or was he like me?

**Trunks**

I arrived home and of course I had to train with my dad. Though I kept getting hit since I kept spacing off.

"Boy…you are just as bad as your mother when you have something on your mind."

In other words…my dad was asking me what was bugging me.

"It's nothing dad…I was just thinking about some girl at school…" I had a feeling that my dad was going to laugh at me or hit me again.

Neither came and I looked at him.

"Trunks…girls are not always worth it…they always find a way to make you marry them…" It sounded as if my dad was talking from experience.

"What was mom's way?" I asked chuckling.

"Ahh…I remember it very clearly…I was training a few weeks after a one night thing with your mother…our relationship was supposed to be just that…a one night thing…but she came to the gravity machine and starting pounding on the door, screaming at me to open the door…after a while of trying to ignore her I gave I and opened the door." He paused and I nodded for him to continue.

He hardly ever opens up like this so I was surprised, but pleased he was telling me this.

"I opened the door and your mother stormed inside and glared at me. I asked her what the hell she wanted. She sighed and started to cry. I figured that her boyfriend Yamcha had cheated on her again and she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and she stood there for a few minutes crying, until she backed up and stared into my eyes. She simply said 'Vegeta, I'm pregnant.' I looked at her for a moment and said 'Why is that any of my business?' She glared at me and yelled 'It's your child! Of course it is your business.' So our one night fling turned into a longer relationship that eventually led to us getting married and having Bulla as well…" He shook his head and smirked.

"Some girls are not worth it…" He told me. I smiled.

"Was mom worth it?" He stared at me for a moment.

"Was all her yelling, crying, whining, complaining, and bitching worth it?" He stated and I laughed. "Yes…even though she is a brat…she was worth it." I smiled…sure my dad had his grumpy side…but there was those rare days like today where he seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Well…I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I think I'll call it a day." I nodded in agreement. "Oh and Trunks…" I looked at him "Is she pretty?" He smirked as I blushed.

"Dad…" I groaned… "Mom asked me the same thing…"

"Well…is she?" He asked again.

"Well…I guess so." I shrugged.

"So…she's not beautiful…" I sighed…

"Well…I guess she is…but why are you asking me dad?"

"I don't care whether she is attractive or not…I just like to see you squirm." He laughed before exiting the Gravity Room.

"Dad…" I complained. "That's not nice."

"When am I nice?" He smirked as he turned to look at me.

"True." We both laughed before heading to where my mom was.

**Pan**

I went to school the next day, still curious about Trunks past…but I figured he would tell me when he was ready…as I would.

When I heard that we had a assembly during third period I figured it was the assembly that Trunks was talking about.

When I arrived at my third period class, we took attendance quickly and went to the gym where the assembly was held. I looked around for Trunks and saw him sitting alone in the front row. I waved and went over to him.

"Hey Trunks! Is this the assembly you told me about yesterday?"

"I'm not sure…I think so." He said.

"I hope the martial artist is cute." I saw Trunks turn his head over to me in surprise. He smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Cuter than me?" He lightly kissed my cheek before pulling away to look at the principal who had just started the assembly.

I was still blushing from Trunks' question and the kiss and I wasn't paying attention to the first couple of new clubs that were introduced. It wasn't until I heard the martial arts club being called that I started to pay attention.

I hadn't heard the celebrity martial artist come out to the front.

"Well, I hope you think old men with mustaches are cute." Trunks whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I looked to the front and I paled.

There were two celebrity martial artists.

Not only was Grandpa Hercule there…

Grandpa Goku was here as well…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took me while to get this chapter out…I hope you liked it…I don't know if I did…though every time I say that I get a review asking me if I was crazy…I'm not crazy…just a little insane.

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner…though…I have a feeling it is nearing the end. I'm really starting to run out of ideas (I don't know if you can tell)…

In the next chapter, Pan's parentage is revealed and I would like to thank ArmyWife22079 for the wonderful idea on how her last name is revealed. I also want to thank SweetenedSky for giving me a good idea…but I had already chosen ArmyWife22079's idea a few days earlier…

I'm not sure if Trunks' last name will come out in the next chapter…but I'm thinking I'm only…two to four chapters from the end…I welcome ideas for new chapters if you want me to continue…otherwise I'll end it in a few chapters.

I'm really sorry for the wait and my really long authors notes…my little brother says I ramble too much…I guess he is right…I'll really have to work on shortening them…

~MellowDragon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: …I apologize for the wait…I started school again and I have a lot of homework already…I also have three other stories I'm working on…so I'll try my best to get the new chapters up as soon as I can…

I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters (unless someone has any ideas they want in the story) I'll end Secret last names.

* * *

Pan

My heart started to race when I saw both of my grandfathers at my school…

What if they saw me?

I tried to scoot behind Trunks as much as I could, but he noticed and sat me on his lap.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" I whispered to him angrily.

"What? You were the one who wanted to see these martial artists and now you're hiding from them?" Trunks whispered in my ear.

I grew silent and hoped to Kami that they wouldn't see me.

The gym grew quiet as the two started to talk.

"Hello high schoolers! You are in the presence of the mighty Satan Hercule" Hercule yelled to the teens.

"So…I guess we should show them some sort of martial arts move Hercule." Goku said to the cocky man.

"You're right Goku! Get ready!" Hercule told Goku as he dropped into his battle stance. Hercule ran at Goku, but before he reached the other man, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

The teens laughed, thinking that Hercule was joking around.

"Oh boy…" Goku sighed before looking around for a certain someone. He locked eyes with her and waved.

"Hey Pan! Why don't you come and help your grandfathers out, we sure aren't getting any younger." Goku called to his granddaughter.

I froze.

Should I go up?

But then Trunks would…

…who am I kidding…he was going to find out sooner or later…at least it wasn't as bad as if I was related to the Briefs…they were rich, famous, and just perfect…I'm only related to two of the world's best martial artists.

I stood and started to walk over to my grandfather, casting a glance over to Trunks, only to see shock clearly written on his face.

Trunks

I couldn't believe it…

…Pan was related to Son Goku? And Satan Hercule?

I smiled…well this was surely a turn of events.

No wonder why she didn't want to tell me her last name…

…she was just like me…not wanting friends that cared about your parent's fame…actually wanting friends that cared for you.

I watched as Pan walked to Goku and look down at her feet.

I didn't really pay attention to the martial arts demonstration and as soon as the assembly was over I ran over to Pan.

"Hey Pan." I said to her.

"Hey…look I'm sorry I never told you who I was related to…I just…" She paused obviously struggling on how to phrase the next part.

"Wanted friends that cared about you and not your money and famous parents." I finished for her and she looked at me surprised.

"Wha? But how did you know what I was thinking?" She asked me.

"I understand more than you think." I told her truthfully.

"Hey Trunks!" I heard an optimistic voice say. I turned to the man who had addressed me and waved.

"Hey Goku. How's Gohan?" I asked him, noticing the shocked look on Pan's face.

"He's good, studying a lot…so have you and Pan met?" He asked I nodded and he smiled.

"That's cool. How's Vegeta?" He asked, it made sense that he would want to know how his sparring partner was…and one of his best friends.

"He's fine, grumpy as usual…but that's inevitable." I said, making Goku laugh.

"You've got that right. How's Bulma?" This time he asked about my mother and his oldest friend. I glanced at Pan and noticed her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped.

"She's doing well. Still getting mad at my father all the time…but that isn't going to change any time soon." I shrugged smiling…my family was weird.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here!?" Pan asked, trying to see if she had gotten something mixed up.

I chuckled, "I guess I should introduce myself fully…My name is Trunks Briefs." I said, extending my hand out to her.

Pan

I looked at Trunks' outstretched hand in wonder…

He was related to Bulma and Doctor Briefs…

"Son Pan…" I said grabbing his hand and shaking it. He pulled me into a hug and he held on.

"I hope this doesn't change our relationship." Trunks whispered in my ear…sometimes I wonder if he knows the effect it has on me.

"No, it doesn't." I said truthfully, thankful to finally get the truth off my chest.

He pulled back slightly, still holding me and looked into my eyes. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, knowing what he was going to do.

He brushed his lips against mine and I tangled my hands in his hair, holding him close as we deepened the kiss.

"Ahem…" We looked over to see that grandpa Goku still hadn't left and was watching us. I could feel the blood rush to my head in embarrassment. "Well…I should be getting home." Grandpa said before winking at us and leaving.

We stood there for a while.

"So are you really related to Bulma and Doctor Briefs?" I asked…I knew there weren't any other Briefs…but I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, Bulma's my mother and Dr. Briefs is my grandfather." He reassured me.

"That's amazing…" Sure I seemed like a weirdo right then…but I just found out my best friend is related to the most intelligent people on earth…if not the universe.

I heard Trunks chuckle and shake his head. I started to get curious on why he was always shaking his head.

"Why do you always shake your head like that?" I asked him.

"…What do you mean?" I looked at him to see if he was joking.

"You always shake your head like…like your trying to clear your mind of all thoughts or something." Upon receiving a confused look it dawned on me he must not even realize he does it. I giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get to lunch. I'm starving." His eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He pulled me along side him to the lunch room and we sat at our normal table.

During lunch we talked like normal, but there was something that was different.

"So now you know who I really am…you want to come to my house and meet my parents?" Trunks asked me.

"Oh…sure. I'll have to tell my parents and then I'll come over." I told him. I was positive that my dad would let me visit Trunks.

"I have to warn you though…my dad is sort of a grump…and when I say sort of I mean a total grump." Trunks told me with a smile.

"It doesn't bother me." I said, not really realizing how true Trunks was.

"Cool. I'll see you later today then…do you know where my house is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course…the humongous dome shaped building with Capsule Corp. on it in West  
City. I think anyone could figure out where it is." I said sarcastically.

"Geez…it was just a question…you didn't have to be so mean…" Trunks said, trying to look hurt, but was instantly turned back into the happy go lucky boy I had a crush on.

And yes I said I had a crush on him.

The bell rang for us to go to our classes and Trunks and I departed. I was excited to actually meet Bulma and Dr. Briefs, they seemed like they would be nice people. The rest of the school day passed in a flash and I meet up with Trunks outside.

"Hey Trunks…do you mind if we stop at my house before we go to your house? I need to tell my dad I'll be at your house." I asked him.

"Why don't you just call him on your cell phone?" He asked me puzzled.

"I don't have a cell phone." I informed him.

"You can use mine." He extended his phone to me and I stared at it.

"We don't have a home phone…" I awkwardly explained.

"Oh…okay then…we can head to your house for a minute and then head to mine." Trunks said.

We walked away from the school and far enough away I could fly home with out being spotted…

Then I realized that I would probably have to carry Trunks if I were to fly…

"I'll race you there Pan." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh please…I'll beat you there without any challenge." I told him.

Trunks

"Oh really? I bet I could beat you there." I told her.

"Trunks…whatever but when I win, don't complain." Pan said cockily. When it came to challenges I was like my parents, very stubborn and never backing down.

"Fine. Ready…?" I asked, watching her. She nodded and she took off into the air and I took off right behind her.

"Wha!?" I heard her exclaim as she realized I was right behind her. I smirked at her before taking the lead.

I arrived before Pan and I enjoyed the surprised expression on her face.

"You never said you could fly." She said accusingly.

"You never asked." I chuckled and she glared at me.

"You still could've told me." She said grumpily.

She walked to the front door and went inside, she paused to turn and look at me.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked me.

"Nah…I'll wait out here." I told her, she nodded and went inside. I started to think about all those years ago when Goten and I had been inseparable.

I chuckled to myself, we were like hell on wheels.

_Flashback_

_Goten and I were two and three respectively, and Goten had been practicing on walking without falling. We were at Capsule Corp and had managed to escape our parents ever watchful eyes. We found our way to my grandfather's lab and were searching the room thoroughly. Goten had managed to find some strange chemical and accidentally spilled some on Gohan's clothes…poor Gohan had purple marks all over his arms for the next few weeks._

_It was the day of the Tenkaichi Budokai, and after I won the junior division, I convinced Goten to help me knock out Mighty Mask and fight in his place. We had originally thought our name was Spopovich, and we ended up making a fool of ourselves. We would have won if it wasn't for Eighteen._

_A day later we were training for fusion and since Piccolo had made up wake up early, I asked Piccolo to demonstrate the fusion dance…we really didn't need to see it again, I just wanted to see Piccolo make a fool of himself. _

_We had to fuse three times before we managed to do it correctly. My father and Goten's father had managed to kill the evil Majin Buu and we were both excited to have our fathers alive again. _

_End Flashback_

I started to wonder when we started to fall apart from each other. We had been so close and now…I hadn't seen him since I was…eleven? Seven years ago…

I sighed and wondered if I should try talking to him or not.

"Hey Trunks." I jumped in surprise and turned to whoever addressed me.

"Oh…hey Gohan. How are you?" I asked the older demi-saiyan.

"I'm well, and you?" He asked me with a smile, just like his father's.

"I'm well." I told him.

"You seemed to be in deep thought." I nodded.

"I was just wondering when Goten and I fell apart…" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"…Well…it kind of seems like you fell apart after he meet Valise…" I looked at Gohan in surprise.

"Oh…" It kind of hurt my feelings to know that Goten had chosen a girl over his best friend.

"Did you want to see him?" Gohan asked me and I paused.

"Trunks! I'm ready to go." I looked at Pan who had just come out of the house. Gohan smiled at me.

"I'll take that as another time." Gohan waved goodbye and returned to the house.

"Ready?" I asked Pan. She nodded and we flew off towards my landed outside my house and I saw Pan look around the yard in wonder.

Pan

We landed outside Capsule Corp and I was surprised to see how big the building actually was. I looked at Trunks and he was smirking at me.

"It's pretty big isn't it?" Trunks asked me and all I could do was nod in agreement.

"Oh hello Trunks dearie. Can you come over here for a sec and help me?" I heard a feminine voice say. I looked over at her and saw a blonde woman in her forties or fifties.

"Yeah grandma…" Trunks turned to me, "I'll be back in a sec…" He told me before heading over to his grandmother.

I continued to look around the property and I had managed to wander off to another section of the yard.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A lone female…or perhaps an easy target?" I gulped as I froze. I could feel whoever had said this was right behind me, and he had a deep not friendly sounding voice. I trembled as I started to wonder what I should do…

…my mind was yelling at me to run…

…but instincts were saying to stay still…he may be one to chase his prey…

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while…school's kind of kicking my butt right now. I'm hoping I'll have more time in the future…I finally had one day without homework so I had some spare time to type this chapter. I'm guessing that I may have one more chapter (and possibly an epilogue). For anyone that reads my other fic, Blue Angel, I haven't started working on it…so it will be awhile for the next chapter to come out.

I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter…I'm sorry if some parts didn't flow right since I started working on this chapter about a month ago, I got half way through it, stopped and picked up about a month later…So feel free to tell me if a part doesn't seem right or if the whole chapter is no good at all.

~MellowDragon


End file.
